Fanon: Earth Invasion
Yup, there is even more. 18:18, April 22, 2014 (UTC) <-- Fanon: Yue Bay Fanon: Journey: Part 1 --> Tiankong "Are you ready to meet your animal companion? Here are four of our bison. Now give an apple to the one you have the best bond with." That was twelve years ago. I'm surprised I can actually remember. When I left Republic City last time and gone to the Western Air Temple, Ekata couldn't come with us. He is my flying bison. Lady Jinora entrusted him to me, but when we moved he was very sick and couldn't fly. Because there was no more space, we had to leave him. It was in the time Lady Jinora still had some life in her. Now, we're back together. He has grown so much. Elena can stand flying on him, and with the few things we have, Sudu can get on him too. The Air Acolytes were already building some sort of pen for her. In a few days, we would depart to the Eastern Air Temple. Lady Jinora was there, and it wouldn't be that smart to stay around Republic City and go to the Northern or Western Air Temple. Lan was busy meditating, an advice he got from a telegraphic message from Lady Jinora. Elena was planning our journey, and so I was left alone. I explored the temple once again, and not much had changed. The meditation hall was still shiny as ever and the Pai Sho table was unused, as usual. I sat down. How long have I spent here, sitting and waiting before Lady Jinora found that I had done enough meditation? I was called to the dining room. There was a meeting with my uncle Soyun. He wants to tell us about all of the dangers that we could come across. Ai Lun Na Soyun was free-minded. He told me he traveled across the globe and that he had seen every town in the Earth Kingdom. He loved the Air Temples as well. "So, do you already have a traveling plan?" Lan and Tian looked at me. I made work out of it. "Well, after looking on this map here for a while, I realized there are two ways we can go. The first possibility is this. We go to Omashu, traveling next to the coast, then Gaoling, and then to the Temple. Or, we can go to Ba Sing Se. We'd be there faster by going to Ba Sing Se, but then we'd have to start off flying four days straight. What do you think, Soyun?" "I think it is an excellent idea to go to Omashu. I'd advise a first stop in Gaipan, then one in Jeonju. Omashu, Gaoling, and then you'll have to fly for four to five days. If you do it this way, you should be reaching the Temple in about two weeks. You'll have to watch out for Jeonju, because it's very close to an Earth base. Even with the Independents, Earth King Lishi still forms a threat. That's also a reason why I wouldn't advise going to Ba Sing Se. If something goes wrong, and you reveal yourself, Lishi will take revenge. Then, even in Omashu and Gaoling, and they are half-independent cities, don't ever let people know you are the Avatar. Again, if only one Independent gets that news, you'll have the entire Nation raining down on you. Because four days is a lot for a bison to fly straight, I'd advise resting in Ulsan. It's a small village on the edge of the Earth Kingdom. It lies on your way." "Ulsan? It's not even on the map." "I'll mark it for you. There you go." Lan Se While Elena and Soyun were discussing ideas, I asked one of the monks if we could get some provisions. "Of course, young master Lan Se. Follow me, please." The monk gave me six boxes filled with dry food. "If it's dry, it can't go bad! You just take a little water and pour it on the food. Also, you can eat things like these dried sea prunes without anything! And here is money. You'll need it! Even us Air Acolytes won't only eat those dried things on a long journey! Also, when you reach Omashu, you really need to try some of the jennamite! It's delicious! Gaoling has famous crunchy food, special for there..." He kept on talking. I was too busy looking at the quakes coming from Republic City. The Earth King. "We know you are hiding the Avatar here. He has killed an entire squadron of Earth soldiers who were just patrolling across our city of Ba Sing Se. Give him now, and we won't hurt any of you." Elena and Tian came running. "We need to get out of here! If they catch you, then everybody here is doomed." The monk gave us the pen for Sudu on Ekata. "Here. Take this. I finished it this morning." "Thank you. We are really grateful for everything." "I am a loved monk amongst the people. I'll spread the rumor you have gone to the Northern Air Temple by Ba Sing Se. Now go!" I found my water skin and Sudu and got her on top of Ekata. The pen was perfectly fitting on her hoofs. Elena found her map. Tian got his glider. We quickly said goodbye to the monks and to Soyun. "Ekata! Yip yip!" After that, the only sound we heard was the fading echo of Lishi's threat. "Bring me the Avatar. If you don't, I will let Republic City collapse!" Trivia * Jeonju and Ulsan are actually existing cities in South-Korea. * Jeonju is Haru's village. * I got my info from here: http://www.fanpop.com/clubs/avatar-the-last-airbender/images/10941960/title/avatar-world-map-photo * Most names in the series are Korean or Chinese, but Ekata is Hindi. Category:Fanon Category:The Legend Of Lan Se